custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Typhoon
Crimson Typhoon (暴風赤紅, Crimson Tempest4) is a Mark-4 Chinese Jaeger piloted by Tang Wei Cheung, Hu and Jin. Crimson Typhoon successfully defended Hong Kong against Kaiju attacks until its destruction in 2025. Constructed in the province of Changzhou, China, Crimson Typhoon was launched on August 22, 2018.53 Piloted by the Wei Tang Brothers, Cheung, Jin and Hu, Crimson is accredited with seven Kaiju kills and the successful defence of the Port of Hong Kong seven times. History Hong Kong Incident Crimson Typhoon is dropped into Victoria Harbour, alongside Striker Eureka and Cherno Alpha, by helicopter prior to the battle to confront the Kaiju. Striker Eureka would be unable to assist the two, as Marshal Pentecost did not want to risk the Jaeger being damaged prior to the assault on the Breach. This order would prove disastrous, as neither Cherno Alpha nor Crimson Typhoon was prepared to face Otachi or Leatherback.5 Otachi engages Crimson, springing out of the ocean and sweeping its barbed tail into the Jaegers side like a flail, knocking Crimson off balance and sending the Jaeger flying. After recovering the triplets use their signature attack: the "Thundercloud" formation and activates all three of Crimson's rotating claws, proceeding to slice Otachi's head and chest.5 They lose their advantage when Otachi grabs two of Crimson's claws, crushing one of them. Crimson counterattacks, using its flexibility to hop over her. The Jaeger then tosses the Kaiju over to Cherno Alpha, who grabs her in a headlock. Crimson comes back to attack Otachi again, its pilots unaware of the pincer at the end of Otachi's tail. After knocking them off balance a second time Otachi brings the pincer down on the Conn-Pod from overhead. Grabs hold of it before the pilots can recover, and proceeds to crush it; killing the triplets. Otachi then tears what's left of the Conn-Pod from the Jaeger's shoulders and tosses it into the bay. The beheaded Jaeger collapses into the harbor afterward. Features Unique among the Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon is piloted by three Rangers as opposed to the traditional two. The Conn-Pod, designed by Dr. Caitlin Lightcap, functions and accommodates a triple Neural Handshake and three-pilot control.67 Two pilots to control the Jaeger's basic movements in the front, and a third pilot to act as gunner behind his co-pilots.3 Crimson is constructed with full titanium core alloys and fifty diesel engines per muscle strand.5 Crimson Typhoon's three arms allow for great mobility and range in combat; the fighting style of the Wei Tang triplets grant Crimson the grace of a practiced martial artist.3 Broad shouldered, Crimson Typhoon uses its shoulders to defend against punches and shield itself, allowing it to strike back immediately, rolling with the left shoulder.3 It also features three rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, often decreasing the distance between her and a Kaiju to land a melee attack. These rear jets can ignite independently of each other increasing the speed of its melee strikes, as the torso twists during the slashing movement of the Jaeger's arms. They can be seen during Crimson Typhoon's signature attack, "Thundercloud Formation". Crimson's OSIH Achilles shock absorbers are attached with magnetorheological dampers, allowing for better balance on an array of terrain in combat; the complex labyrinth of balance plates and pressure sensors housed within the feet calculates the thousands of micro-adjustments per second required to perform maneuvers2. Crimson's 34RO111 STERNO Piston, while a trade-off component, allows for the Conn-Pod's increased flexibility around the neck's connection. Crimson's 11X/// Triples Control Device enables the tri-pilot system; the Conn-Pod itself acts as a telescope, allowing for greater vision in combat. Also, its pioneering Liquid Software systems, 28-GO, provide the lowest circuitry footprint of any Jaeger which enables the Conn-Pod design to be sleeker and more situationally aware.2 The flexibility awarded to Crimson Typhoon allows it to rotate its lower torso and legs a full 180 degrees, perform high kicks and lift its body in order to perform flips.3 Crimson Typhoon also wields an IB22 Plasmacaster, a weapon similar to the I-19 Plasmacaster. Crimson Typhoon's hands can pop outward and its four fingers on both right hands can split in half and rotate to form eight saw-blades for its signature "Thundercloud Formation" attack, along with its left hand which retracts sideways and pops out forward so the saw won't interfere the rest of the arm. Trivia * Parts of Crimson Typhoon's body language is modeled after Floyd Mayweather Jr. and traditional Wushu.3 * Crimson Typhoon's "eye" is modeled after HAL-9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey.3 * According to the concept art featured in Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Crimson Typhoon's original name was "Echo Beijing".3 * Crimson Typhoon is the only known Jaeger capable of throwing kicks at his opponents. * Crimson Typhoon was originally going to have four arms and be piloted by female quadruplets, but the casting crew was unable to locate quadruplets.3 * Crimson Typhoon's Liquid software system, 28-GO, bears a coincidental resemblance to Tetsujin 28-GO, the first anime to ever feature large robots, which Guillermo del Toro has cited drawing inspiration from. * Crimson Typhoon has pure titanium construction, according to Stacker Pentecost. * NECA's tagline for Crimson Typhoon is "Triple Threat".8 * Crimson Typhoon's extra arm is on the right. However, in some concept art, Typhoon's extra right arm is on the left. * The Chinese characters printed on Crimson Typhoon, "暴風赤紅" are read in the traditional Chinese fashion from right to left and translate to "Red Crimson Wind Violence". ** The romanization of "暴風赤紅", Bàofēng chìhóng, means "Crimson Tempest". * In Chinese, "三隻手" ("three hand") can also refer to a thief. * On Crimson Typhoon's logo, the word "煒", Wěi, can be found, possibly referring to its pilots, the Wei Tang Brothers. * Crimson Typhoon is a playable character in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. * A 7" Crimson Typhoon figure is part of Series One of NECA's Pacific Rim collectible figures. * A thinner and two-armed version of Crimson Typhoon is seen in Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game. Category:Canon Category:Canon Jaegers Category:User:ValorOmega